Survival
Survival was a MAS created by Vahi786. It was started on January 15, 2010, but was later closed on April 5, 2010. It was based on reality TV shows. Plot The series starts with Vahi786 and Autodude12 watching Survival with Navin coming in at the end of the episode when the host Joe King announces "So tune in next week to see our contestants on... Survival! See ya next week!" As the show ends, Joe King reveals his true plot, to turn the island into the perfect home by hiring slaves (the contestants) to fix the island. Vahi then reveals that he has entered the entire crew. As they are about to travel to the island, they leave Fulton to guard the house with Haley threatening to kill him if anything is different when they get back. We then see the team going aboard a very poorly drawn bus (self-reference). On the bus we see Vahi, NXG9, Rogwiz, Chan'e and Blademan who talk about Navin not being able to attend. After 4 hours, the driver finally announces that they've arrived to the destination - a paddle boat they have to use to get to the island, sparking a group facepalm. Navin then prepares his ship to get to the island. Joe King and the camera man see it and shoot it down, causing Navin to land in the sea when the ship breaks down due to the pressure. The remains subsequently land on the island. He is saved by the team in their paddle boat, with Vahi giving him CPR. After waking up, Navin senses a taste of lip gloss in his lips. They then head to the island. After arriving on shore, the team are shocked to find out they forgot Bionicle Raptor, only for him to appear and explain that he had to swim to the island due to an incident based on the video game series Halo, ending with Master Chief John-117 hijacking his ship. BR then suddenly falls asleep. Joe King then splits the group in teams of two, Vahi going with Nahi687. In a flashback, it is revealed Nahi tauntingly kissed Vahi while wearing lip gloss, explaining the situation with Navin. Vahi is annoyed by this team choice. The rest of the plot is now unknown. Only Vahi and Haley (considering the fact that they came up with the plot), and it is not to be uncovered by either of them. It will remain secret between the two, as a penalty of the fighting between the authors. Authors *Vahi786 *Snicker *Sharps *Gavla *Rogwiz *Blademan Toa of Eternal Doom *Bionicle Raptor *Navin *Skakdi General KROnix *Arkatox Trivia *The only PGSes are ~Chan'eTheDemongirl~, NokamaxGain9 and Teridax1234. *The creators of the series are Vahi786 and Haley786, who closed 786 Comic Studios in order to make this. *Teridax1234 (Or Dekerex) was gonna GS in 786 Comic Studios, but it was closed, so Vahi and Haley let him PGS in Survival. *There were multiple arguments in the topic, which led Vahi to close it.. External Link *BZPower Topic Closed Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Parodies Category:Abandoned Series